Harlan
, or addressed by her rank superiority as is a female Alien Pedan and was the leader of the Reionics Hunters, who came from 50 years in the dystopian future. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.65 cm *Weight: 49 kg *Origin: Planet Pedan (50 years into the future) History Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey 50 years after the series, in a dystopian future where a Reionics was chosen as the successor of the Alien Rayblood and spread chaos into the galaxy, Planet Pedan was among those affected. To ensure the survival of their race, Alien Pedan established a fighting force called the Reionyx Hunters, with Harlan was made as their troop leader. They traveled 50 years into the past, where the Reionics Battle takes place. She ordered the Reionics Hunters to kill any available Reionics combatants. After a single troop, Dail, brings forth Rei, a Reionics that wanted to end the war and stop Rayblood's tyranny, Harlan approved Rei as their comrade and ordered Dail to bring forth the warrior. Eventually, this turned out to be a trick as she eventually falls into her race's greed of conquering and thus blackmailed Rei to allowed himself to be brainwashed at the cost of his comrades' lives, as well as planning to capture all Reionics and reassemble them as her new invasion troop. Dail, whose only mission is to only rebuilt the destroyed Planet Pedan tried to stop her but is instead shot down. Rei turned down her offer and summon his Gomora, Litra (S) and Miclas to fight Harlan's King Joe Black troops. After Dail managed to free ZAP SPACY in his last moments, they supported Rei's monsters and destroyed the rest of the robot armies. Harlan met her death when her personal robot, King Joe Scarlet falls over her while the rest of the Alien Pedan departed back to their time, never to bother the Reionics battle again. Powers and Weapons *King Joe Scarlet: The classic gigantic mecha that was used by two members of their race in a plot to invade Earth had been modified with a red scarlet paintjob and mounted with a spear called Pedanium Lancer. But she was never seen in use as the robot was destroyed. *Station: Harlan had a huge space station equipped with a tractor beam and cloaking shields. This is also the method for Harlan and her troops to time travelling from the future. *Baton: Harlan's main weapon is a baton which also doubles as a gun when needed. Trivia *Commander Harlan shares the same actress with Riko Saida, the fact that she is the superior to Dail is somewhat ironic. *Her white hair is an allusion to Dorothy Anderson, the American scientist who was impersonated by her kin on Earth to infiltrate TDF. *Her armor would be modified into Gina Spectre's outfit in Ultraman X. In truth, a suit for Gina was already finished but director Koichi Sakamoto proposed the character to be more human-like in hopes of a fight between female characters. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Alien Pedan Category:Ultra Galaxy Characters Category:Deceased Characters